Mid-boss
Mid-bosses (also known as Mini-bosses) are enemy characters that are stronger than regular enemies but not as strong as bosses. Kirby usually has to fight them in the middle of a stage before he can continue on (which is probably where they get their names from). Usually, during a fight with a Mid-boss, Kirby cannot leave the battlefield and thus must fight them to progress. Fighting Mid-Bosses Most Mid-bosses, with the exception being the Meta-Knights have a health meter that must be depleted before they are defeated. They also have at least one attack that can be inhaled and spit back at them (this is the only way to beat them without a copy ability). Copy abilities from Mid-bosses When a Mid-boss is defeated it lies on the ground for a few seconds before exploding. During this time Kirby can inhale them and gain their ability. All Mini-bosses have copy abilities and some copy abilities can only be collected from a certain mini-boss (Like the Ghost Ability). List of Mid-bosses A list of Mid-bosses, with the game they debuted in. If there's some words in parantheses next to their names, it is their name when translated from Japanese versions. B * Batafire (Fire Bat) ''- Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' * Big Metalun ''-'' ''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' * Blast Mariner ''-'' Kirby's Epic Yarn * Blocky ''- Kirby's Dream Land 2'' * Boboo ''- Kirby's Dream Land 3'' * Bombar (Aero Star) ''- Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' * Bonkers ''- Kirby's Adventure'' * Box Boxer (Bow Fighter) ''- Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' * Boxy ''- Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' * Buboo ''- Kirby: Squeak Squad'' * Bugzzy ''- Kirby's Adventure'' C * Captain Stitch '' - Kirby's Dream Land 2'' * Chef Kawasaki ''-'' Kirby Super Star E * Efrite ''- Kirby's Dream Land 2'' F * Fire Lion ''- Kirby's Adventure'' G * Gao Gao ''- Kirby: Squeak Squad'' * Grand Wheelie ''- Kirby's Adventure'' H * Haboki ''- Kirby's Dream Land 3'' I * Iron Mam ''- Kirby Super Star'' J * Jukid ''- Kirby Super Star'' * Jumpershoot ''- Kirby's Dream Land 2'' K * Kracko Jr. ''- Kirby's Dream Land'' * Kracko Jr's Revenge ''- 'Kirby Super Star Ultra'' L * Lololo ''- Kirby's Dream Land'' M * Master Green ''- Kirby's Dream Land 2'' * Master Hand ''- Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' * Meta-Knights ''- Kirby's Adventure'' * Mr. Frosty ''- Kirby's Adventure'' * Mr. Tick Tock ''- Kirby's Adventure'' P * Phan Phan ''- Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' * Poppy Bros. Sr. ''- Kirby's Dream Land'' R * Rolling Turtle ''- Kirby's Adventure'' S * Space Kracko ''-'' Kirby's Epic Yarn * Shadow Whispy Woods * Shadow Lady Ivy * Shadow King Dedede Balloon and Shadow King Dedede * Shadow Skulllord T * Tedhaun ''- Kirby: Squeak Squad'' W * Waiyu ''- Kirby's Dream Land 2'' * Wicked Willow ''-'' Kirby's Epic Yarn Y * Yuki ''- Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Category:Enemies Category:List Category:Mid-Bosses